


trst

by orphan_account



Category: test - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	trst

Joe knows that Duncan has dropped out of The Game - a move that Connor does not agree with. This sparks the MacLeods to pick up on what is apparently a very old argument. Duncan has not dropped out of the Game, per se - he simply no longer believes in it, or the doctrine that "In the end, there can be only one." Duncan feels that Immortals can, and do, continue to live in peace together. Connor scoffs at the idea even though he admits that he cannot envision ever taking Duncan's head. 

Eventually, Connor agrees with Duncan to let them go, but is obviously uncomfortable with the idea of an organization keeping tabs on Immortals. The two Immortals then continue on their way to the airport: they are taking possession of a coffin from the U.S. Marine Corps. After signing the paperwork and solemnly escorting the coffin to a private area, Duncan opens the coffin to reveal Richie Ryan who comes back to life and is startled to have done so.

 _Quotes/Random Moments from my brain_  
Duncan: So you're saying that if it were just the two of us, you'd just take my head?  
Connor: No, of course not, but it's not that sim —  
Duncan: Well, there you go. That's two of us already.  
Connor: That's hardly enough to start a civilization of Immortals.  
Duncan: It worked in Rome.  
Connor: Yes, right up until it fell.


End file.
